Austin's Choice
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Austin finally asks Ally on a date. But what happens when an old flame comes back? Will he leave Ally for his old crush?
1. A date?

Ally had been humming a tune to the latest song she was writing for Austin when Trish interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow!" Trish exclaimed. "Can you believe Austin's old crush Cassidy got so famous so quick?"

"Please don't show that to Austin. He's still upset that she moved away AND she's living his dream."

"It's only a matter of time before Austin gets a record deal too. As long as you keep writing those hits and I keep my job as his manager."

"Speaking of jobs, shouldn't you be at Cheesy Charlie's?"

Trish shrugged. "They want me to dress up in that stupid mouse costume. I'll pass." She shook her head and looked back down at the magazine she was reading.

Ally smiled and shook her head before turning back to her songbook; she had actually been jotting down some of her thoughts that had, for some reason, been clouded with Austin. "_It's Austin Moon!_" she thought to herself. "_My best friend and partner. Why would I be thinking of him_?!"

She looked down at the lyrics and read them over and over, scratching things out, adding things in, trying to make it absolutely perfect.

She sighed as she realized she had to re-write them on a blank page because of all the side notes about her feelings for Austin. Her mind went back to the article Trish was reading about Cassidy, the girl Austin fell hard for. Surely Austin had forgotten about her by now; she'd been gone for nearly 4 months.

Ally couldn't help but feel guilty for being jealous because Austin liked Cassidy; she was a nice girl and all, but Ally just couldn't wrap her mind around Cassidy and Austin being a couple.

Then her thoughts shifted to Dallas, the cell phone accessory cart guy; she'd been crushing on him long before Austin…So, why couldn't she forget about the idea of dating Austin? Dallas was everything Austin was…wasn't he? He had the looks, he had the charm, he was goofy like she was, he was as horrible of a dancer as she was, and he liked her too. Austin was two out five. It was only logical that she'd go for Dallas instead of Austin…right?

Ally's head snapped up from her notebook when she heard the guys running in while throwing a basketball between them. She watched the ball fly back and forth before throwing her arms out and snatching it.

"Guys, how many times have I told you not to play ball in here?"

"Relax, Ally." Austin chuckled. "It's not like we would have broken anything, you can trust us."

As if on cue, a rack of violins crashed to the floor as Dez glanced around, trying to act as if he hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, I can totally trust you guys." Ally said with a sarcastic tone. She walked over to the mess and picked up the violins, handing them to Austin so he could place them on the counter.

"Okay, so maybe we're a little reckless, but-."

"A little?" Ally laughed. "Try a lot."

"Ally." Austin whined. "How about I make it up to you?"

"You're gonna pay for the violins Dez broke?" she said, with a smile on her face. She walked over to the counter to examine the instruments.

"No." He said, following her and looking down at her notebook. "Hey, is this the new song?"

"Yeah." Ally smiled. "Wanna hear?"

Austin nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

She began to sing;

I'm standin' here, but you don't see me

I'm talkin' to yah, but you don't hear me

I'm gonna make you see

Austin joined in;

I'm gonna make you believe

That I can be what you need

She smiled. "I know it still needs work, but do you like it so far?"

He smiled back at her. "I love it." He raised his hand and she gave him a high five. He took hold of her hand and stared into her eyes until she cleared her throat and looked away, hoping to hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

"How about…I…take you…on a date?" Austin asked sheepishly.

Ally blushed. "Us? A date?"

"Mmhmm." Austin nodded. "What do you say?"

"Uh, sure." She smiled at him.

"Awesome." He reached over and kissed her cheek. "Friday, seven o'clock." He announced before sauntering out of Sonic Boom.

Ally blushed as Trish walked up beside her. "Wow."

She jumped and looked at her best friend. "Do you HAVE to sneak up on me like that?"

Trish shrugged. "It's fun. Now, come on," she took Ally's arm, "we need to find you something cute to wear for your date."

Ally yelped as Trish dragged her out of the store. "What about the store?! I'm in charge!"


	2. Cassidy!

Austin and Dez were eating hamburgers at the food court when they saw Trish dragging Ally back and forth between stores.

Austin laughed and shook his head.

"I can't believe you finally asked Ally out." Dez said, taking a bite of his food.

"I know!" Austin exclaimed.

"Well, YOU'RE excited."

"Yeah, I am." Austin smiled. "I was really nervous about asking her because I thought she still liked Dallas."

Dez shrugged his shoulders. "What if Dallas still likes her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if, even though she likes you, Dallas still likes her and tries to get her back?"

Austin shook his head. "Nah. Dallas respects Ally too much to get in-between her relationship."

Dez nodded. "You have a point."

"You don't...you don't think she's going on a date with me...to make Dallas jealous...do you?"

"Of course not!" Dez argued. "Yeah, Ally had a thing for him, but he hasn't been around much."

Austin nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Ally would never."

Just as Austin raised his hamburger to his mouth, a voice interrupted him.

"Hey, blondie."

He dropped his hamburger and stared the person in front of him.

"Uh oh." Dez said.

* * *

Austin strode into Sonic Boom the next day, trying to act casual.

"Hey, Ally." He said.

She greeted him with a smile; the one that just makes his heart melt. "Hey."

"So." He hesitated, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Are you looking forward to our date?"

Ally grew confused. "Well, yeah. Are you?"

"Of course!" he cleared his throat. "But say, hypothetically, I had to cancel. Would you be upset?"

She frowned. "Yes, I would be. Are you…trying to tell me you can't make it?" her voice softened to a whisper.

"No!" Austin quickly lied. "No, not at all! I just…I wanted you to know that I can definitely make it." He laughed nervously.

Ally slightly smiled. "Oh, okay. Um, are you okay? You seem kinda…nervous."

Austin played with his hands. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I…have to go." He walked out of Sonic Boom as quickly as possible before she could say anything.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

Why couldn't I tell her? It was easy. "Hey, Ally, Cassidy's back in town and wants to take me on a date." Simple...right?

No! Not right! I couldn't do that to Ally, she's my best friend, my partner. And she said she was looking forward to our date, which I was to, there's no way I could bail on her, that's just wrong.

Dez would know what to do.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

"Dude, you can't bail on Ally." Dez said to Austin. "That's just mean."

"I know!" Austin sighed. "But what do I do?"

"Tell Cassidy you can't go on a date with her, duh."

"But it's not that simple! I can't just tell Cassidy I don't like her anymore."

"Why not?" Dez questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I just can't! Besides, she's only in town for the weekend. I'm sure Ally would understand."

"Austin..." Dez would have finished his sentence, but Austin already knew what his best friend was thinking.

"I just...don't know what to do." Austin stood up from the table they were sitting at and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Was it possible that asking Ally out was a huge mistake? And if he cancelled, would she go back to Dallas?

Austin balled his hands into fists as the thought of Ally and Dallas being together burned in the back of his mind.

* * *

"It was weird, Trish. He practically ran out of the store today." Ally said.

"Maybe he's getting nervous about the date."

"You think so?"

Trish nodded. "Absolutely. You know how Austin gets when he's around a girl he likes."

Dez had overheard their conversation and walked over to them. "He's not nervous about tonight."

"He's not?" Ally questioned. "How do you ?"

"Because I know what's wrong with him, duh." Dez started to walk away.

"Hold on!" Trish grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back. "What the heck is going on, Dez?"

He sighed. "Cassidy's back in town and she asked Austin on date."

* * *

**ooooooooh. What happens now? o: Will Ally be angry? Will she confront Austin? What will Trish say? WHO KNOWS? **  
**oh yeah...I do xP  
**


	3. 20 minutes

"Oh." Ally looked down at her hands. "W-When?"

Dez frowned. "Friday…"

Ally nodded her head, turned on her heel, and walked into the practice room.

"Austin has some serious explaining to do!" Trish yelled, angry. She followed Ally into the practice room with Dez trailing behind her.

"Ally, Austin's a moron if he goes on that date with Cassidy." Trish sat next to her.

"No, he's not." Ally argued. "He DID ask Cassidy out first."

"He didn't even have the guts to tell you about it!" Trish stood up abruptly. "How can you defend him?"

"Because he's Austin!" Ally said, standing up so she was face to face with Trish. "Because…he's afraid of hurting me."

"He's only thinking of himself!"

"Actually," Dez interrupted them. "Austin doesn't know what he's gonna do. He wants to go on a date with Cassidy, but he really, really likes you, Ally."

"Then, he'll have to choose." Trish said.

"No." Ally told her. "I'm not making him choose. It's not fair to him."

"To HIM?" Trish threw her arms in the air. "Do you HEAR yourself?"

"FINE!" Ally yelled back. "Come Friday night, if Austin shows up at the restaurant, I know he chose me. I'll get there on time, wait 20 minutes, and if he doesn't show up, then he chose Cassidy."

"That's all I'm asking." Trish walked out of the practice room.

Ally sighed and plopped back down on the piano bench.

* * *

Austin was sitting in front of the fountain at the mall, playing with his phone and waiting for Dez.

"Hey, man." Dez sat next to him. "Have you figured out what you're gonna do?"

Austin sighed. "No. I mean, I like Cassidy, she's cool…but Ally…Ally's funny, cool, talented, beautiful…"

"I don't get it. You list all these qualities in Ally…and you're still trying to choose between her and Cassidy?"

"I don't know." Austin admitted.

"Well…Trish is pretty steamed about Cassidy."

"I heard."

"What?"

"She was yelling in Spanish on her way back to Yard Barn."

"Oh." Dez nodded, then stood up. "Well, Austin, all I can tell you is that, Ally's going to wait 20 minutes at the restaurant, and if you don't show up, then she knows you're with Cassidy. And look, whatever happens, I'll stick by your side, buddy." He patted Austin's shoulder before walking away.

Austin sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Friday night, sitting alone at a table reserved for two, and Ally Dawson still had hope that Austin moon would show up.

She looked at her watch, she'd been there exactly 15 minutes and all she'd ordered was water. She glanced around, hoping to catch sight of Austin, but had no luck.

She looked down at her watch again; 20 minutes. Tears brimmed her eyes as she stood up and put on her coat.

Startled, she turned and stood face to face with Dallas.

* * *

**I know! . This one's really short, but I have so much planned for the upcoming chapters and I didn't want to give too much away so happens now that Dallas is there? Will Ally leave? Will she stay? Did Austin really choose Cassidy? WHAT'S HAPPENING? Dx **

**Guess you'll have to wait and see xP  
**


	4. Never meant to be? Too late?

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile.

Dallas shrugged his shoulders. "I was walking by and I saw you sitting here alone. I thought I'd come join you."

Ally was about to say she was waiting for Austin, but realized he had already made his decision. "Well, I could use the company."

Dallas kept his smile as he sat down in front of her. "So…why exactly are you here alone?"

Ally shook her head. "I had a date…but he didn't show."

"His loss, right?"

Ally laughed and nodded her head. "I guess so."

"Well." Dallas leaned across the table and took her hand. "His loss is my gain, huh?" He smiled at her.

Ally smiled back. "Yeah, it is."

Dallas and Ally talked the night away, not even realizing it was almost past curfew by the time they decided to leave.

* * *

"I should kill him!" Trish hollered as Ally wiped the counter clean.

"It's not a big deal." She said, trying to play it off.

"Not a big deal? Ally, it's a HUGE deal!"

"Trish, come on. I mean, it's Cassidy…I could never compare to her."

"Ally Dawson, don't you dare try and compare yourself to that girl!"

"Austin and I are friends!" Ally yelled. "We were never meant to be anything more! Just let it go!" she threw the rag in her hand on the floor and stormed up to the practice room, slamming the door shut.

Trish sighed and followed after her. "Ally…I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"So, we won't." Trish promised. "Let's, um…Oh! Let's talk about your date."

Ally smiled as she remembered Dallas coming to her rescue. "It was…incredible."

"What happened?" Trish smiled, sitting in a chair across from Ally's.

"Well, I was about to leave when Dallas suddenly showed up. He said he was walking by and noticed me sitting by myself, so he came in and bought me dinner. We were so busy talking about all the things we have in common and we didn't even notice it was almost past curfew."

"Ally Dawson stayed out late? Oh, what is this world coming to?" Trish joked as Ally laughed.

"Anyways." She giggled. "He walked me home and…"

"And?" Trish asked, her voice full of anticipation.

"He kissed me."

The two best friends squealed and jumped out of their seats.

"Ally, that's awesome!"

"I know!"

"But…what happens now that Austin…?" Trish started.

"Oh." Ally frowned. "I guess we…go back to normal."

"Is that what you want?"

"No." She sighed. "But that's what has to happen. For the sake of Team Austin."

* * *

"You what?" Dez yelled, angry.

"I went to the restaurant…and I saw Ally and Dallas having dinner." Austin explained again.

"Why would Ally do that?" Dez asked in a tone that implied Austin had to have done something wrong.

"Why are you asking ME?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you didn't show up on time?"

"I was buying her flowers! To apologize for even THINKING of going out with Cassidy."

Dez slowly regained control. "Why didn't you just go in there and tell her that?"

"Because." Austin sighed. "Because she was happy, Dez. She looked like she was having a good time." He looked down at his hands and played with his thumbs.

"Austin, you can't let this happen. You can't let Dallas steal Ally from you, YOU were in her life first and YOU are the only one who makes her have more confidence in herself. Dallas can't do any of that."

Austin shook his head. "I think it's too late." He walked away from Dez and down to the beach.

* * *

**Short! )x I know. But what happens now? Is it really too late for Austin and Ally? **


	5. Surprise!

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I found myself walking to Sonic Boom, but once I realized where I was going, I made a beeline for the beach. I couldn't see Ally after what happened. How could I face her when I know she's happy with someone else?

I threw myself in the sand and looked out at the ocean. I started thinking about all the memories I had with Ally; the time we first met, the time she wrote my second song, how we had a little fight over how long she took to write my third song, the time we spent an entire day getting to know each other better…all of it.

How could I have let one of the most amazing girls slip through my fingers?

I stood up and started walking back to Sonic Boom; as much as I keep telling myself to keep my distance from her…I couldn't.

(End P.O.V.)

Ally was sitting at the piano bench, playing a melody when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Austin, so she put a fake smile on her face.

"Hey you." She said, turning back to the piano keys.

"Hi." Austin replied, sitting next to her. "Watcha playing?"

"An old Bach melody that I learned when I was a kid."

Austin nodded his head. "So, um-."

"I haven't finished the song yet." She interrupted. "I don't know what else to write."

Austin frowned; did she really think all he cared about was the song?

"Oh." He said. "Well, that's okay. We can always finish it tonight." He smiled, hopeful.

"I wish I could." She turned to him. "But I have plans…with Dallas." She whispered before standing up to walk away.

"Ally, wait!" Austin grabbed her hand gently. "Wh-What happens from here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, glancing at their hands and trying to shake away the butterflies in her stomach.

"I mean…after last night." Austin gripped her hand just a little tighter, trying to get a read on her reaction, to see if she tensed up like she usually did around him.

"We…go back to being friends." She smiled, pulling her hand away from his slowly. "We can't let something silly like last night ruin all we've worked for, can we?" she walked away to help a customer that had just walked into the store.

Ally's words stung.

"_Silly_?" Austin thought. "_Is that what she thought this entire time? That all of it was just…silly_?"

He got up from the piano bench abruptly and stormed out; he wasn't going to risk letting anyone see Austin Moon cry. Especially after it dawned on him that he could never truly go back to being just friends with Ally Dawson, the girl of his dreams. He figured out too late what she really meant to him.

* * *

Austin shifted angrily in his seat at the food court. "This is stupid, Dez, you know I don't wannna be here."

"It's not stupid."

"Ally hasn't spent any real time with me in almost a month! What makes you think she'll show?"

"Who?" Ally questioned, sitting next to him and smiling.

Austin was at a loss for words; he hadn't seen Ally in a while and he was taken aback by how breathtaking her smile still was.

"Uh…" He stuttered.

"Trish!" Dez said, trying to cover for his best friend.

"Trish?" Ally laughed. "Why Trish?"

"Because…he wasn't sure if she was still mad at him."

"No!" Ally exclaimed, turning to Austin. "You know she forgave you."

Austin nodded, not saying a word.

Ally giggled. "Well, anyways, I came to drop off invitations for Dallas' birthday party." She handed Dez and Austin two envelops. "He really hopes you guys can make it." She smiled, stood up, kissed Austin on the cheek, and walked away.

"An invitation…to Dallas' birthday party…THAT'S what she came here for, Dez! She doesn't even remember that it's my birthday too." Austin said, throwing the envelope on the table. "I don't wanna go."

"I'm sorry, buddy." Dez frowned. "I thought her and Dallas were over."

"What made you think that?"

"They had a fight a couple days ago. Dallas wasn't really comfortable with inviting you to his party, but Ally insisted."

"Why would she tell me that he hopes I could make it, if he doesn't even want me there?"

Dez shrugged. "Maybe she still has feelings for you…"

"No, she doesn't." Austin shook his head. "If she did, she wouldn't be wasting her time with Dallas…and why isn't he comfortable with me? I haven't done anything to him!"

"Well, he knows you were the one Ally had a date with that night."

"Who told him?" Austin leaned forward.

"Trish…but she didn't mean to!" Dez tried to defend her. "They were talking and it just…came out."

"…Why didn't Ally tell him?" Austin said out loud when he hadn't intended for Dez to hear.

"She figures it would have been best if we all just forgot about it."

"Why?"

"Because everything's finally getting back to normal."

"Nothing will ever be normal, Dez." Austin stood up from his seat. "Not when I still love Ally."

He walked away from his best friend, who stunned at the fact that Austin finally admitted out loud that he was in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

The music was blaring, kids were dancing, and Austin?

Austin was sulking.

"What are you doing in the corner by yourself?" Ally giggled as she walked up to him.

He slightly smiled. "I don't really know anyone here."

"But they know you."

Austin was confused, so she explained. "You're internet sensation, Austin Moon. Of course they'd recognize you."

He just shook his head, still smiling. "I guess. What about you? Why are you by yourself?"

"Dallas is…around."

"He doesn't wanna spend time with his girlfriend at his own party?"

Ally laughed. "I guess not."

Austin didn't understand; she liked the guy…but she was laughing because he wasn't with her?

Ally took his hand and pulled him forward, then stood behind him and covered his eyes.

"Ally?" Austin asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait." She whispered in his hear, making chills go down his spine.

Guests started singing Happy Birthday and Austin tried prying Ally's hands off his eyes.

"Ally, we're missing Dallas' birthday cake."

She giggled in his ear as he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Happy birthday, Austin!" People cheered as Ally uncovered his eyes.

* * *

**Whaaaaaatttttt? O.O **


	6. Best Birthday Ever

Austin stood blinking in the light as he looked down at a huge birthday cake with his name written on it. He looked at the crowed, realizing that the previous guests were replaced with friends and family of his own.

"What's going on?" He turned his head to Ally, who was laughing with her hands behind her back.

"You didn't think I'd forget about my best friend's birthday, did you?"

"But…But…"

"It was all Ally's idea." Trish said, coming out of the crowd.

"We couldn't say anything because she would have gotten mad at us." Dez emerged from the crowd.

Austin turned his whole body towards Ally. "You…planned this?"

She nodded. "Dallas helped me pick out the place."

"Dallas…what?"

Dallas came out of the crowd. "Trish told me about what happened that night you were supposed to go on a date with Ally."

"And when he asked me about it, I told him it was complicated." Ally continued.

"But anybody could see she was clearly wasn't over you." Dallas smiled. "So, we all got together and planned out your birthday party."

"But…what does this have to do with us?" Austin asked Ally.

She smiled. "Happy Birthday."

She leaned up and kissed him.

Austin immediately wrapped his arms around her with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

People cheered and Ally pulled away from Austin, blushing, but Austin picked her up and spun her around, making her squeal.

"Austin!" She laughed. "Don't celebrate so soon."

"Why not?" He put her down and smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her again.

She turned so he kissed her cheek. "You still have to explain why you ditched me on our date."

Austin sighed. "I didn't."

"Well…you didn't show."

"I did!" Austin held her tighter. "But, I saw you with Dallas and-."

"What about Cassidy?" Ally interrupted him. "I thought…"

"No." Austin laughed. "I told her the truth. I told her that I think she's great, but I was in love with someone else."

-Flashback-

"Hey, Austin!" Cassidy smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, Cassidy." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What's got you down, blondie?" She sat next to him on the bench in front of the fountain.

"Just this really complicated thing." He sighed, shaking his head. "It's hard to explain."

"Well, maybe you could try…on our date." She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Cassidy." He turned his body completely towards her. "I can't go on a date with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I think…I'm in love with someone else." He swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

Instead, she smiled. "And just who might this lucky girl be?"

"Ally…"

She smiled even wider. "Dude! That's awesome!"

"It is?" Austin was confused.

"Yeah!" Cassidy laughed. "I always knew you had a thing for her, that's why it caught me by total surprise when you asked me out."

"Oh." He chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"So, why aren't you with her right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you have a date with her tonight? Dez told me you did."

"Oh, shoot!" Austin panicked and stood up. "I have to go. Thanks, Cassidy."

"No problem." She smiled and watched him walk away before she got up and went home to pack for her trip back to L.A.

-End of flashback-

"Love?" Ally gulped. "You love me?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?" Austin leaned in and kissed her lips again.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." He whispered to her after pulling away from their kiss.


End file.
